This Blackened Heart
by 5h4d0w4rr10r
Summary: Hinata witnesses something that will change her life forever. She becomes something that she never imagined she would as a child. Naru/Hina pairing. Dark/Powerful Hinata.


A/N: I got this idea the other day while pondering a few different things and being bored out of my mind during the summer. I know there are going to be several haters to the story but I don't care. I fuel myself on positive emotions and I know there are going to be a lot of people that like this story because there is nothing like it on here.

I originally had this as unidentified pairing but it will be Naru/Hina. There will be plot twists and points where you think that they won't get together as well but at the same time there will be fluff for all the Naru/Hina fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. You know who does and you also know I don't own this.

_'Thoughts'_

**Flashbacks  
><strong>

**'Demon Speak'**

So enjoy, this should be a long story with updates that have a range of 4,000-5,000 words.

Hinata Hyuga was training at training ground 17 with her teammates Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Their jonin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi was watching and observing as both Shino and Kiba faced off against Hinata.

"Are you guys going to stand there and bore me or are you going to fight like men?" questioned Hinata as she was getting angry at just standing there waiting for Kiba and Shino to make the first move.

Kiba nodded to Shino and ran at Hinata. Kiba immediately went into the formation for his Passing Fang attack spinning rapidly at Hinata who was just standing there. Akamaru had run around to Hinata's backside in order to blindside Hinata if she dodged the passing fang attack.

Kiba's attack made Hinata jump out of the way but she was unable to move out of the attack that Akamaru landed on her. Unfortunately for Akamaru he was soon hit by a burst of chakra that sent him flying backwards. Kiba was surprised by this and stood still for a minute, making him easy prey for the real Hinata. Hinata rushed up behind him and landed a plethora of Gentle fist blows to his chakra points. Kiba stood still for another few seconds before falling down face first on the ground.

Hinata laughed at Kiba before stepping over his body on the way to face Shino. Shino's insects that flew around him were scared of the malignant chakra that was approaching and flew back into their host's body. Shino was stunned by his insects' actions and was frozen as Hinata hit some chakra points and he suffered the same fate as Kiba. A girl who barely even made it to chunin had defeated both of the male chunin on team 8.

"Sensei, can I get a real challenge or I am going to consider to this a waste of time?" Hinata asked Kurenai Yuuhi, the sensei of team 8.

Kurenai then got up and began walking towards Hinata. Hinata's trained eye was watching Kurenai the whole way as she began moving Shino's body over towards Kiba's. Kurenai then turned around and slipped into a taijutsu stance facing Hinata.

Hinata smirked to herself as she got into the traditional Hyuga stance waiting for her sensei to make the first move.

Kurenai launched towards Hinata and threw a barrage of punches and kicks that were all easily avoided by Hinata. Hinata then threw a palm into Kurenai's chest and kicked her backwards. Both hits by Hinata landed and Kurenai felt one of her chakra points become distorted and not functioning properly anymore.

Hinata's confidence then got to her as she rushed towards Kurenai waiting for another taijutsu matchup but instead was caught in a matchup with a clone and Kurenai immediately chopped her in the back by Hinata's byakugan blind spot. Hinata literally saw the irony of this being that she knew it was a clone the whole time. Hinata thought that she could take both the clone and Kurenai at the same time despite being a chunin. Hinata then immediately fainted on the ground where she came into contact with a very familiar dream that she had dreamed many times. Well, it was more like a nightmare anyway.

**Nightmare Flashback**

If you asked any of the other villages who they thought was the most powerful force in all of the Nations, they would answer Konoha. After the invasion of the cumulative forces of Oto and Suna they demonstrated their might after defeating the coalesced forces. Konoha was in a rebuilding mode but all the other village's had their fears confirmed when it was shown that Konoha still could muster the might to beat two villages and some of their top shinobi (including one of the most powerful shinobi in the lands in Orochimaru). The most feared clan of the most feared village used to be the Uchiha clan with their eyes that could copy ninjutsu and variable special abilities but that had now passed onto the Hyuga clan.

It was a regular day outside of the Hyuga compound as Neji was recovering from his loss at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki during the chunin exams. Many Hyugas were going on with their daily tasks and the head of the clan; Hiashi Hyuga was currently in a meeting with the clan elders. It was nightfall and much of the current force had become lax and retreating into the compound.

Then the event that would disfigure the foundation of Konoha for many years to come.

In the morning, many ANBU descended upon the scene to see that all of the Hyuga clan had been decimated. No survivors were left as many of the Hyuga clan members were missing limbs and had holes in their bodies.

Hanabi Hyuga had originally been misidentified as a male member of the Hyuga clan until some of the ANBU recognized the room design of that of a young female child instead of a male member of the family. Hanabi's two eyes were open wide beneath the lids of skin that shelter them. Her facial construction was the only identifier of her being a female. Her long black hair had been ripped out of the scalp and thrown to the side. There were still black strands that were attached but most of it had been ripped out. As the ANBU trailed down her body they saw that there was a large hole where her stomach was and that was likely the blow that killed her. One of her legs had been ripped off with what looked like to be claw marks. The ANBU had come to the assumption that she tried to kick the attacker to knock him/her off balance but was caught. This was the first blow to the short battle between the future Hyuga heiress and the attacker.

Neji Hyuga was found in one of the hallways of the compounds. It appeared that he was able to actually attack the defender. Chakra burns had appeared on both of his hands (indicating that he was using the Gentle Fist to combat the attacker). There were multiple holes in his body and it seemed like his tongue had been ripped out of his mouth by a kunai. There were shurikens that were attached to his feet. The kunai had been then thrust into Neji's mouth when he was pinned down by the shurikens and rendered unable to fight back. The kunai was then pulled away from Neji's physical body and the tongue came out with it. Neji also had one of his eyes removed but that eye was nowhere to be found.

Hiashi Hyuga was by far the most gruesome case of murder yet. Hundreds of stab wounds were expertly plunged into his body but none were deep enough to produce mortality. The cause of death was blunt force trauma. On the dinner table of the Hyuga residence was Hiashi Hyuga's split head. Hiashi Hyuga's heart was also on the table but painted in the color black.

The crimson walls that stained the Hyuga residence painted over the usually tan color. The smell of human blood saturated the air and made it impossible for even the most expert shinobi not to smell it. However, there was one painstakingly shocking similarity to a similar even that occurred nearly a decade before.

Like the Uchiha massacre there was one survivor of the incidence and that person was not present during the time of the recently dubbed Hyuga massacre. That person was also the person who had discovered the Hyuga's all torn to pieces and deceased. After a long mission, Hinata Hyuga had arrived home to see her clan, her family, her father and her sister all cut to pieces by some strong shinobi force.

Hinata began to water at the eyes as she saw her clan (though despising the tactics that they used, such as the caged bird seal she still loved them). This is one of the few times that she cursed having the Byakugan because it could see right through genjutsu. She still sat there and hoped that she would still change something by uttering one word.

"Kai" Hinata silently said as was hoping that it would somehow work and that it was all a joke.

Nothing changed as the blood still stained the wall and Hiashi Hyuga's head still sat in front of her.

"Kai, Kai, Kai!" Hinata kept releasing chakra hoping that it would work and dispel this horrifying genjutsu. Nothing changed; the Hyuga clan minus Hinata was all gone to the afterlife.

After realizing that nothing was going to bring the Hyuga clan back, Hinata went outside of the house and began crying at the doorsteps to the main compound. She cried so much that she fell asleep naturally. It was not until the next day that the Hokage wanted a mission report and required Hinata that they were able to discover the Hyuga massacre.

**End of the Nightmare Flashback**

Hinata recovered quickly to see her teammates and Kurenai going through basic exercises that she had already learned. Kurenai felt that Hinata rose from her slumber and invited her over to be with the rest of the team for basic training. Hinata just walked by Kurenai and back to the Hyuga compound. She didn't feel like going through the redundant training exercises that encouraged teamwork by the will of fire.

Hinata was in a vengeful mood after seeing the image of the clan that she was going to take over being mutilated by the hands of enemy shinobi. The Konoha ANBU had determined that there was more than one enemy shinobi that came into the village and quickly massacred the whole Hyuga clan minus Hinata. They summarized that it was dumb luck that Hinata was not involved in the crossfire.

Hinata knew better than this however. Pretty much every village had a count of who was in the pecking order of the Hyuga clan by merely studying them. If it had been an enemy shinobi that killed the Hyuga clan then they would have taken out Hinata as well because she was the daughter of the leader. Yet Hinata was left alive for some reason and she was not going to count on dumb luck of her being on a mission to account for that reason.

The only other reason that Hinata could think of is that the murderer was in such a rush that he or she forgot about looking for Hinata, or that they were so rushed for that they did not bother killing Hinata. That thought had eaten at Hinata for over a year now. She wondered about that scenario and knew that the murderer was not rushed for time as not even the ANBU or the 'all seeing' Hyuga clan was able to sense the person.

Hinata then began pondering why somebody would not kill the heiress to the clan but everybody else. She came up with a simple answer a while later after starting to think about the question and it was a simple one. Whoever the murderer was considered Hinata weak and expendable. Hinata was not a major asset to Konoha in any ways except being the heiress to the most respected clan. Her combat skills were far from exceptional and she was even losing spars against her younger sister Hanabi. Anybody who had this information would consider this laughable and immediately rule her as being a serious threat to even a genin.

This made Hinata make a list of things that she could say was a weakness. She started with the thing that people commended her for from the aspect of her personal life but got in the way with her shinobi duties sometimes; she was too nice and caring. Hinata developed a ruthless side within a matter of weeks that could Sasuke Uchiha a run for his money on some days. Hinata remembered a fond memory of this.

**Flashback**

It was two months after the Hyuga Massacre and there were some visible differences between pre-massacre Hinata and post-massacre Hinata. One of the most strikingly obvious traits was her nature towards her teammates. She was still not as social as one would hope her to be but she was more withdrawn and cold than the pre-massacre version. That Hinata would be offering help when her teammates had fallen.

The new version could be labeled as the leader of the team at times, especially when it came to the three younger shinobi. The Hyuga massacre had told her that she needed to be both more assertive and somewhat headstrong to the ideas that her teammates came up with. Hinata Hyuga was a one-woman team, and her teammates could either ally themselves with that team or get out of her way.

Currently team eight was on a mission not far outside of the borders of the Land of Fire taking care of some bandits that were robbing both houses and businesses. It had been estimated that it was a chunin level shinobi with 2 genins that were attacking these civilians. The chunin was a missing nin as well, the Hokage had ordered team eight to apprehend the criminal and kill him if necessary.

Team eight had found the criminal after obtaining information from some of the businesses robbed and civilians as well. Originally it was going to be Kurenai against the chunin and then the younger newly christened chunin to disarm and capture the genin.

This plan was not executed as it was drawn up. Shino and Kiba had participated in disarming and capturing the genin but Hinata pushed Kurenai to the side and fought the chunin in one on one combat. Hinata's taijutsu and ruthless attitude were too much for the chunin to handle. Kurenai was surprised at the amount of skill that Hinata was capable of using when she was not hindered by the former shell of a self she was. The second surprise Kurenai received is that Hinata sparingly used ninjutsu, something that she had not done in previous fights.

Kurenai walked up to Hinata after she had delivered the fatal strike to the chunin and took his hitai-ate as proof.

"What were you thinking? You could have compromised the mission with doing something like that?"

Hinata indifferently stared at Kurenai who was turning red in the face and preparing for a lecture.

"The plan was for you to help Shino and Kiba and me to use genjutsu to kill the chunin." Kurenai stated with angry red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever the mission is done and I killed him" said Hinata with pride in her voice that she killed him.

**End Flashback**

She smiled at remembering that fond memory. It was the first time that she had killed since the Hyuga Massacre and it felt great to be at the other end of death. Seeing the life literally slip out of him brought her so much pleasure. She had killed somebody and there were no repercussions against her or the Hyuga clan because of it. It felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders because she had finally been on the other end of death, the end of the stick where she was the murderer.

However, she also remembered what she was thinking about before that and it was not a pleasant train of thought. Hinata was always searching for anything that was known about the 'Hyuga Massacre'. She had a nagging suspicion that the murderer either had to currently be in Konoha or was a former Konoha citizen and now affiliated with another village or a missing nin.

She began looking up anything about the Land of Lightning and Kumo. Logical thought would have put anybody that was now with Kumo on the top of the suspect list because of her attempted kidnapping during her childhood. However there was something that was missing that Kumo would have followed through with. Kumo would have taken a Hyuga female to continue the bloodline and bring a valuable asset to the village. Hanabi's life would not end with a brutal murder but instead a long life in Kumo with many husbands.

The only other thing that she could think of would be any possible enemy of the Hyuga clan. However, the problem with this was that the Hyuga clan was aware of all the potential threats and the massacre would have never happened. The Hyuga clan must have not been expecting the attack or the murderer was friendly with the Hyuga clan.

No matter how much Hinata racked her brain on the subject, she rarely got any substantial evidence or thoughts on what happened that fateful night. Hinata was not going to give up though; she had developed a case of being headstrong since that night.

The end of Hinata's string of thoughts had lead her back to reality as she was on the way back to the vacant Hyuga compound where she lived by herself. The Hyuga sector of the village had become as vacant as the Uchiha sector and compound during Sasuke's time in the academy and ranking as a genin shinobi. The looks that the people gave her did not bother her. People did not hail her as the last Hyuga but instead as somebody that should not be talked to or messed with. She could tell that she had developed the personality of a bitch and that could categorize the social standing as well. People knew why she was constantly brooding and could feel pity because of that but were instantly turned away from her when they saw her actions in public. She heard the popular rumor that if her hair turned into a certain different color then the public would have no problem calling her "demon" in public. Hinata never understood that rumor but just shrugged it off. Hinata did not know this yet but this day was going to be no different.

On the other side of the street was a twenty-year-old chunin away from his team for the day. He had the day off and was going to enjoy it by going around Konoha and seeing the sights that the shinobi protected but never got to see. His medic program had been more strenuous each year and days off were becoming less and less frequent. The only thing that kept him going was that he was able to heal people and protect them, something that he had wanted to do since he was a little boy.

His hope was that one day he would be able to heal everybody and he would be called 'the great healer' or something along those lines.

His day had been going somewhat well and he was enjoying a merited day of rest and relaxation but it got even better when he saw somebody he was completely enamored with. He wanted to be the one that was there for her and to be able to mend the once peaceful and happy heart. It did not hurt that she had the body of a goddess. Unfortunately for the chunin and unbeknownst to him, the heart of Hinata Hyuga was far beyond repair.

Hinata was enjoying the attention that she was getting and the assortment of looks that she received that were anywhere from love, pity, admiration and hate. The best part about getting the attention is that she did not even have to say anything to anybody. She never had properly developed a set of social skills because of her extreme shyness as a child.

Not that she cared anyway….

The chunin moved to the other side of the street where Hinata Hyuga was walking by people and began walking faster to get within an earshot of her.

"Hyuga-san" he stated with a loud voice but not a scream.

Hinata turned on her heel and saw an ordinary chunin with shoulder length brown hair. He had the ordinary chunin jacket on over a dark long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi pants.

Hinata did not even say anything but the chunin had taken that as a sign that she wanted him to continue.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. I know it must be hard on you everyday by yourself" the chunin said to her.

Hinata stared at him with emotionless eyes that flashed anger every few seconds. She then calmed back down to give this poor soul an answer.

"No" Hinata simply said.

"Hyuga-san, you should reconsider. I am a chunin-level medic shinobi and could provide you with some company" stated the chunin, it was not a good argument but it was all that he could think of at the time.

Hinata was laughing on the inside. This regular chunin was telling the heiress to once the most powerful clan in Konoha how it feels to have company and how good it would be.

"So you know what is best for me don't you?" Hinata asked the chunin

"I didn't mean it that-" the chunin was shaking his head no and trying to explain what he actually meant to the beautiful heiress.

"Let me tell you something you ordinary peasant. You are a mere chunin and trying to charm the heiress to currently the most prestigious clan in Konoha. You would stand no chance at meeting my standards."

The chunin was going to object but Hinata put a hand in the air to silence him.

"Yes, I am also a chunin but that is because I hindered myself when I was younger and I am catching up with time to where I should rightfully be ranked. Some people are already stating that I am the strongest chunin the village has and that I will be promoted soon." Hinata stated.

"Plus, I have no time for love either. The only thing that I need to do right now is search for the killer of my clan and I will bring vengeance unto that person. The only people that I love at the current time are my dead clan and myself. There is room for nobody else in my heart for love. You are too late; I have already closed off my heart from loving any of my comrades until I find who murdered my clan. Until then I am off limits to everybody."

The chunin was becoming more and more depressed and annoyed at the predicament that this was becoming.

"And if you look at me one more time with that lust in your eyes then I will permanently make sure that you can't feel anything that is somewhat related to pleasure." Stated Hinata as she was moving past the shinobi medic.

Hinata had a smirk on her face as she kept watching and the chunin had not even moved. Hinata was not as innocent as she once was, she knew that she had the body of a goddess but did not try to intentionally tease guys about this. She did not like men that looked at her like a piece of meat; they would pay if she caught them doing that.

Hinata's dark thoughts all revolved around the little voice in the back of her head that kept whispering the same thing.

"They think you are useless and will ignore you for it. You were ignored by everybody, the Hokage, your team, your clan and most importantly the man that you once loved". Hinata bitterly thought about that last part and became even angrier than she was when she saw that chunin eyeing up her body.

_'And he will pay for never noticing that there was somebody that was willing to care for him. He will pay for being the one person that could have been there for me in my worst times as a genin and he did not even notice me'_ Hinata thought to herself.

_'But can you do it. You still love him'_ stated the voice inside of Hinata's head.

The voice was goading her to act upon her impulsive anger. That voice appreciated the chaos Hinata created since the Hyuga massacre. That voice loved it when Hinata would brutalize or kill enemy ninjas,; showing total indifference and a ruthless attitude.

_'I can do it. Love and Hate are polar opposite emotions but they can be interchangeable. I can love a person so much at one end but then when they do something bad to me then the hate will preside in the next moment. As what has been said once: "Love is the absence of hate and Hate is the absence of love"'_

This took Hinata's mind of things as she wandered back to the place that she did once love staying in but eventually became a reminder of her hatred, the Hyuga compound.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Naruto will be making an appearance in the next chapter but there will be some twists in this story. I can guarantee that there will be one that you absolutely do not see coming. It will be so far from left field yet it makes so much sense.

Any people going to try to project who killed the Hyuga clan? Is this person(s) from Konoha? Did an enemy shinobi really sneak into the village like that? Was Tobi really a good boy? (Ok, I'm joking about that question).

I am currently also writing another story with the coupling of FemKyuu/Naruto but do not expect it to be out until break a lot of ground with this story.

BTW: Like in the summary, the pairing is undecided but Hinata is the main heroine/anti-heroine and Naruto is protagonist. They are the main two characters in this; lots of chapters will be revolving around their thoughts and what happens to them.


End file.
